


it's rising, it's choking me

by whochangedmylife



Series: cut me and my blood runs [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whochangedmylife/pseuds/whochangedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is forgetful, but he still remembers a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's rising, it's choking me

**Author's Note:**

> sorry.
> 
> tumblr is- whochangedmylife.tumblr.com
> 
> title from daughter-smoke

Newt also forgets a lot of things.

He always forgot to do his homework. He always forgot to put sugar into Alby's tea.  
He forgets to set the alarm for the next day. He always forgets to buy milk, or pay  
the bills in time. But there are things he’ll never forget no matter how old he is. 

Like when he first met Thomas. The way he looked with his wind-tousled hair and big whiskey coloured eyes. 

The first time he made Thomas  
laugh, head thrown back like it was startled out of him. The first time they had sex, shaky breaths and trembling voices, gentle hands and touches. When he gave Thomas the ring, how he looked so beautiful, teary eyed, disbelief painted on his face. The first time he could breathe without feeling like he's drowning. So yes, he may be forgetful sometimes but he also remembers a lot. 

Like the time he had to say goodbye to someone he loved again.  
“Isaac, we have to go. It’s about to rain."  
He snaps out of his thoughts, startled. Looks down at the grave in front of him. Takes a deep breath. Tries to, at least. It’s getting harder to breathe again.  
“Okay sis. Let’s go.”


End file.
